1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jewelry support cases, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jewelry closet wherein the same includes a series of relatively securable and pivotally mounted sections for securement of various types of jewelry within the sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage cabinets for jewelry and the like is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have typically required a substantial amount of space or have been of relatively inconvenient organization in use. The instant invention attempts to overcome the prior art by providing a jewelry closet securable to a horizontal surface. Attempts to develop jewelry closets of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,986 to Beck wherein a case-like organization is transportable and may be opened to a generally planar configuration to present the various items stored therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,446 to LeSage sets forth a jewelry case including a plurality of pivotally mounted wing-like compartments securable to a central panel. The wings are of generally half the width of the central panel to define an enclosed case when the wings are secured to the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,077 to Solitt sets forth a jewelry display apparatus including a pivotally mounted reflective mirror nestable within a portion of the storage unit with the other portion of the storage unit arranged for securement of various jewelry items therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,716 to Nibling sets forth a jewelry box with an overlying cover and a plurality of panels within the cover to secure various jewelry items therewithin. The cover is mounted for securement of a picture therewithin, as the case underlying the cover is thereby hidden from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,084 to Whelan sets forth a jewelry cabinet including a plurality of sections wherein the sections are pivotally securable one to the other with a series of apertures for receiving jewelry items, such as earrings, through the apertures.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved jewelry closet wherein the same addresses both the problems of providing storage of various jewelry categories within the apparatus and further is securable in enclosed configuration for compact storage of the jewelry during periods of non-use.